visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
TERU
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre Real: '''Teruaki Yamashita *'Nombre artistico:' Terukichi てるきち / TERU *'Fecha de Nacimiento :' 10 de abril 1981 * '''Signo Zodiacal: '''Aries *'Lugar de nacimiento :Kyoto, Kansai *'''Tipo de sangre : O *'Altura:' 1,70 *'Peso:' 50 kilos. *Talla de ropa: S *'Ocupación : '''Músico',Guitarrista,Compositor,diseñador y director artístico *'''Guitarra : '''ESP Geki-Tetsu * '''Géneros: Metal Sinfonico,Metal Neoclasico,Power Metal,Visual Rock *'Periodo de actividad:' 2002-Actualidad *'Grupo:' Versailles, Jupiter *'Ex Grupo:' Aikaryu y HIZAKI Grace Project *'Talla de zapato':26.5 cm *'Fuentes de inspiracion':Peliculas *'Aficiones': practicar con la guitarra *'Le gusta': las cosas bellas *'Personas que respeta:' Chris Impellitteri,Dimebag Darrel,Michael Amott, Mick Harris,Shane Embury and his parents *'Sueños':Trabajar con Impelliteri ,aparecer en la Young Guitar Magazine *Twitter Oficial Biografia Teru nacio en la prefectura de Kyoto, Japon. Tiene como influencia a Chris Impellitteri. Y su tipo de música es rock pesado mezclado con melodías de música clásica,power metal y sinfonico. El año 2002 fue cuando se unio a la banda Aikaryu como guitarrista de remplazo al guitarrista Death. Luego de un accidente que sufrieron en marzo del año 2006 mientras regresaban de un concierto. La banda decidio tomarse un tiempo para recuperar sus heridas. Mientras Teru en octubre de ese mismo año se unió junto a Hizaki Grace Project en el año 2006 un tiempo despues luego de recuperarse. A principos del 2007 lo invitaron junto con Hizaki en “Node of scherzo”, que se lanzo a la venta un Cd-Dvd en octubte de ese mismo año. Luego en marzo del año 2007 Teru se unio con Hizaki en Versailles hasta la actualidad.Teru además de dedicarse como músico, se desempeña como diseñador y director artistico dentro de Sherow Artist Society como 'wait a minutes' **Aikaryu : años 2002-2007 **HIZAKI Grace Project :2006-2007 **Node Of Scherzo : Octubre del año 2007 **Versailles: 2007-2012 **JUPITER : 2013-actualidad Curiosidades *'Grupos: '''Rhapsody of Fire, Napalm Death, Angra, Pantera, Damageplan, Dimmu Borgir, Dream Theater, Arch Enemy, Slipknot, ... *'Perfume:' Tresór *'Estacion favorita: la Primavera ya que esta la fecha de su cumpleaños *'''Cigarrillos: Marlboro MEDIUM fuma un paquete al dia *'Marcas:' Vivienne Westwood *'Manga: '''Straberry 100%, JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, CYBORGjiichan G, BASTARD!!, Utsurun desu, 3x3 EYES, AKIRA, Shounanbakusouzoku, Fist of the North Star *'Revistas:Young Guitar Magazine, BURRN! Magazine *'Videojuegos:'Tetris, Super Mario Bros *'''Peliculas: que no salga Robert de Niro *'Comida:'pilaf, Mc Donald's Bacon Lettuce Burger, Karamucho snacks, barquillos (odia la cebolla) *'Bebidas: '''KOIWAI Milk & Coffee, DEKAVITA C, Tropicana juice, black lemon tea (odia el alcohol) *Teru colecciona CDS dice que tiene cerca de 300 cds y mas porque hay varios que se les ha perdido ademas de CDS colecciona Ichigo 100%(manga,,,Strawberry 100%) y muchos objetos plateados *En una entrvista le preguntaron si cree en cosas 'cientificas' como OVNIS o fantasmas ,y el contesto que si, si cree en eso y que a el le gustaria atrapar uno de esos animales raros o no conocidos para así tomar la mano de el Presidente *En la primaria el era parte de un club de caligrafia , su curso favorito era el arte y el que no le gustaba era educacion fisica pero aun asi le iba muy bien *El restaurante al que usualmente va teru es Wanhataan , pero el recomienda mucho el restaurante Choohama ramen-shop en el distrito de Kyoto Mokuya *En una entrevista le preguntaron sus 3 comidas favoritas y el respondio que le gustaba mucho el Arroz frito, Ale,Wafle belga *Cuando teru era niño soñaba en comvertirse en un Mangaka ,si no estuviera el en una banda el se hubiera convertido en un especie de artista *'TWITTER DE TERU : https://twitter.com/TERUofficial *'''AMEBA DE TERU (BLOG): http://ameblo.jp/versailles-teru/ Galería En Aikaryu 4806272210 ae3e381a1a.jpg 2vsnl6x.jpg 441111246_34edecea03.jpg ZzzzTeruAikaryu.jpg 441111483_22a7a03b30.jpg teru-susume.jpg versailles_teru.jpg Teru aikaryu 02.jpg Teru aikaryu 03.png Teru aikaryu 04.jpg Teru aikaryu 05.jpg Teru aikaryu 06.jpg Teru aikaryu.jpg En HIZAKI Grace Project 1225263415890_f.jpg teru10.jpg teru041.jpg HIZAKI+grace+project+teru08.jpg 1231034464048_f.jpg teru3 (1).jpg HIZAKI+grace+project.jpg En Versailles Tumblr me495mMnAi1rkonbno1 500.jpg tumblr_mgd4bzqAtG1ry5t1lo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgdon9yJU11rkonbno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgdowv7KvA1rkonbno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgqtq5vHWp1rkonbno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgp0itaTwW1rkonbno1_500.jpg New-Holy-Grail-Look-Teru-versailles-22153033-250-375.jpg v6.jpg tumblr_loz864KCxN1qjz33oo1_250.jpg tumblr_mcnz8fTtdR1rbhm79o6_250.jpg tumblr_mcnz8fTtdR1rbhm79o7_500.jpg tumblr_mf1l5tdHoT1rkonbno1_400.jpg 312397_407633469325720_124011660_n.jpg 268787_1917711378844_1123773946_31789344_1812593_n.jpg 398127_407634352658965_389866256_n.jpg 76971_320367754741879_23255792_n.jpg rtyub.png Versailles___Teru_by_Makkuro_Sama.jpg Teru-Versailles-teru-18611651-558-372.jpg ilñulluu.png 197560_409309099158157_1450748770_n.jpg n1255599876_30343873_5936501.jpg teru2_240x400.jpg teru_25.jpg 75804_476209522414596_1383040170_n.jpg 480952_318840818227906_1560574166_n.jpg 554458_318832654895389_1474106107_n.jpg versailles312.jpg tumblr_mamrvggIxl1rh4k6jo1_500.png teru versailles .jpg Teru8.jpg Teru2017.jpg Teru6.jpg En Jupiter TERU Jupiter .jpg|Abril 2013 Teru_agosto2013.jpg|Agosto 2013 Teru Last Moment.jpg|Febrero 2014 Teru-sep-2014.jpg|Septiembre 2014 Teru THOG.jpg|Diciembre 2014 Teru Topaz.jpg|Julio 2015 Jupiter teru mar2016.jpg|Marzo 2016 TeruNov2016.jpg|Noviembre 2016 Jupiter Teru abr2017.jpeg|Abril 2017 Jupiter Teru ago2017.jpeg|Agosto 2017 Jupiter Teru jul2018.jpg|Julio 2018 'Instrumentos' ' Versailles teru guitar.jpg Versailles teru guitar 1.jpg Versailles teru guitar 2.jpg ' Cosplays ' TERU_Cosplay_Kuroshitsuji_Ciel.jpg|Cosplay Ciel Kuroshitsuji TERU_Cosplay_Final_Fantasy_Cloud.jpg|Cosplay Cloud Fantasy TERU_Cosplay_Final_Fantasy_Kadaj.jpg|Cosplay Kadaj Fantasy TeruAlice.jpg|Cosplay Alice in Wonderland ' Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Compositor